1. Field
This disclosure relates to chair mats designed for use in both a seated position and a standing position.
2. Background
The need for vertical adjustment of a work surface for a work desk has long been recognized. Both the productivity and the comfort level of the user are increased if the height of the work surface can be adjusted to fit the needs of a particular individual. Elaborate arrangements for such height adjustments have long been prevalent in such diverse areas as operating tables and drafting tables. For some jobs the ability to switch between the standing and sitting position acts to relieve fatigue and improve productivity. If a work desk is to be adapted for use in both the standing and the sitting position, it is necessary to make a substantial vertical adjustment of the height of the work surface. Along with any adjustment in the height of the work surface, the switch between the standing and sitting position places different support demands on the worker.
Conventional work desk seating typically is supplied by a cushioned chair or stool that includes a spider floor support including a plurality of casters to allow for some movement of the seating device relative to the work desk. Often a desk chair mat is provided to facilitate that movement. While such a chair mat can be rectangular or square, some chair mats can have a main portion on which the desk chair rolls, and can include a forward lip portion which is adapted to extend partially into a desk well, and on which the feet of the person sitting in the chair can rest. A desk chair mat that is to be applied over carpeting is typically formed of a semi-rigid to rigid plastic, and has an array of short spikes on an underside thereof, which hold the mat firmly in place on the carpeting. While desk chair mats can be made without any such spikes, such mats tend to move relative to the carpet in response to movement of any desk chair on the top surface of the mat. Thus a carpet-engaging structure can be deemed desirable to achieve satisfactory performance on carpet surfaces, but may be unnecessary when used on smooth surfaced floors.
As indicated previously, most desk chair mats are formed of a semi-rigid to rigid plastic, which provides the desirable upper surface for easy movement of the casters or other rollers supporting a desk chair spider, but can be undesirably uncomfortable for any prolonged standing. Thus, there remains a need for a desk chair mat especially suited for use in both the sitting and standing position, particularly in conjunction with work desks adapted for use in both the standing and the sitting position.